


And silver melts

by Nary



Category: Adventure World (Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asexuality Spectrum, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bathing/Washing, Developing Relationship, First Time, Grey-A, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Rufus Metilius Auspex/Laris Valerius Corvis, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Sexual Inexperience, Shadar-Kai, Tieflings, Ye Olde Adventure Worlde, references to slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: The path rose and fell with the hills, and at the top of one particularly steep section they paused to catch their breath.  Laris was accustomed to the walk, but Sahhiru was less so, and he needed a moment to recover.  "Did you pick the site for your villa in order to keep casual visitors away?" he asked with a slight smile."Its isolation is part of its charm," Laris replied.  "And it does have the benefit of dissuading people from dropping by unexpectedly."Sahhiru nodded.  "I can certainly see the appeal."  His bronze eyes lingered on Laris a moment longer, before he turned to take in the rest of the view.





	And silver melts

Laris' villa was far enough outside Nesu Abamatu that even though it was still only early evening when they set out, it would be dark by the time they arrived. If he had planned things better, he could have arranged for horses to be brought in order to shorten the journey, but he hadn't really dreamed things would go this far, this quickly. He had thought ahead as far as inviting Sahhiru to dinner at the tavern, but beyond that his plans had been nebulous at best. He didn't like being unprepared under any circumstances - a situation he could plan for was one he could control - but he had to admit there was something pleasant about walking together in the hour near sunset, just the two of them, without anyone to interrupt or interfere.

The road that led to his estate followed the coast, more or less, avoiding the more marshy sections in low-lying ground, but also keeping to the edge of the more thickly-wooded areas further inland, where keeping the path clear would be all but impossible. Even at dusk, the air was humid, warm and sticky against the skin, but there was a light breeze off the ocean that occasionally made the tropical climate more bearable. The path rose and fell with the hills, and at the top of one particularly steep section they paused to catch their breath. Laris was accustomed to the walk, but Sahhiru was less so, and he needed a moment to recover. "Did you pick the site for your villa in order to keep casual visitors away?" he asked with a slight smile.

"Its isolation is part of its charm," Laris replied. "And it does have the benefit of dissuading people from dropping by unexpectedly."

Sahhiru nodded. "I can certainly see the appeal." His bronze eyes lingered on Laris a moment longer, before he turned to take in the rest of the view. The sun was low and red, sinking behind the treeline, while to the other side, below where the land crumbled into rocky debris, the ocean stretched out like a rumpled silver-green sheet. They were far enough from the city now that they couldn't see it, but the seabirds that soared overhead, as well as a pair of ships sailing in its direction, pointed the way back to civilization. The ships' sails caught the fading sunlight, gleaming with a rosy peach glow. "It's very beautiful out here," Sahhiru said, glancing over at Laris again.

"I hope you'll like it," Laris replied, looking away, self-conscious under his gaze. "It isn't too much further now."

The descent down the hill was easier, and they continued on in a silence that fell somewhere between companionable than awkward. Laris' hand brushed against Sahhiru's once or twice by accident as they walked next to one another, and then again more deliberately, testing the waters in a way that he could easily brush off with an apology if it turned out to be unwanted. The third time it happened, Sahhiru gave Laris a sidelong smile and reached over, taking his hand with a firm grip that allowed no room to interpret it as anything but deliberate. "There," he said, "that's better."

Hand in hand they came around one final curve in the road and caught sight of Laris's villa, a large and elegant building that overlooked the ocean, standing on high ground near the cliffs. "Such a dramatic setting," Sahhiru said with admiration.

"The location is easily defensible," Laris pointed out more practically, drawing a smile and nod from his companion. 

"Trust you to have taken such matters into careful consideration." It was said with apparent sincerity, so Laris simply accepted the praise with a nod. He valued his privacy, but it would be foolhardy to build an escape from the city only to have it vulnerable to assault. While Nesu Abamatu itself was reasonably secure (in his time as its governor he had seen to that as well), once outside its walls the surrounding lands were more wild and untamed, and a wealthy building, even one difficult to reach, would be a desirable target for bandits or raiders. 

As they approached the villa's entrance, Laris made sure to casually disengage his hand from Sahhiru's grasp before they were near enough to be identified clearly. The nature of his personal relationships was no one's business but his own - and even he didn't understand it yet. The guards stationed there recognized their master, albeit with an unfamiliar guest, and permitted them to pass, and in the courtyard Calkas emerged to greet them.

"Welcome, Dominus," the gnomish slave said, giving somewhat more formal of a bow than he would normally have done had it been only Laris arriving home. He was well-trained and his gaze barely strayed to the other man with his master, although Laris knew he had to be intrigued. He rarely had guests, so this was an unusual occurrence.

Laris nodded by way of greeting. "The trip out from the city has been a wearying one, and we are in need of some refreshment," he said. "Prepare a light meal and drinks for two."

"Of course, Dominus," Calkas said. "Shall I have it brought to the dining room? Or perhaps," he added, inclining his head slightly in a way that indicated to Laris that he knew perfectly well what he was doing, "after the dust and heat of the road a bath would be more refreshing."

"A bath sounds amazing," Sahhiru said hopefully, leaving Laris little option but to agree.

"I'll have it prepared at once," replied Calkas, withdrawing smoothly and with what Laris was sure was an insufferable grin as soon as his back was turned.

Laris escorted his guest on an abbreviated tour of the villa, showing him the library, the dining room with its frescos, the courtyard at the centre of the building with trees for shade. Other areas, he reckoned, could wait for later.

"How long have you lived here?" inquired Sahhiru, admiring the geometric mosaic floor of the hall that led towards the baths.

"About eight years," Laris replied. "I had construction begun after I had been here about a year, once I'd selected a suitable site."

"Once you were confident that you would be staying?" Sahhiru asked. 

"That too," Laris agreed. It had seemed like it might be a temporary assignment at first - to manage the city through an unstable period until its rightful rulers returned, or appointed someone else to take his place. But as time went on, it became clear that whatever had become of the Lalu family, they had bigger issues to worry about than Nesu Abamatu - or else nothing to worry about anymore at all. 

He stepped through the door and moved aside to allow Sahhiru his first look at the baths. Marble walls and columns gleamed with the torches that Calkas had somehow already had lit, and two of the room's sides were open to the air, looking out over the ocean, with low walls and the natural rock formations beyond for a bit of privacy. The bath consisted of two sunken sections with steps leading down into the water, each large enough to accommodate several people comfortably. 

"It's lovely," Sahhiru said, taking off his mantle and hanging it on one of the hooks near the door. Laris had been about to make some reply, but found himself distracted by the sight. He looked away before he could be caught staring. "Is there some formal routine to follow?" asked Sahhiru with a smile.

"Ah, well, at home, normally we would get into the warm bath first," Laris said, pointing to the one on the left. "Then, after finishing washing there, we would switch to the cold bath to cool down - it's more refreshing that way, especially in this climate." He busied himself with the process of unwrapping his toga, folding the length of cloth neatly and setting it on the nearby bench, then sitting down to remove his sandals. "But you can use them in whichever way you prefer."

"As long as you're joining me, I'll follow your lead," Sahhiru said, beginning to untie the silk sash that belted his waist, unwrapping his skirt so that he gradually unveiled himself and stood naked, the twin tips of his long red tail swishing gently back and forth. Laris could barely do more than glance at him out of the corner of his eye, but what he saw made his breath catch in his throat. 

There wasn't anything unusual about bathing with one's companions, or indeed strangers, at a public bath in Thantopolis. But this was a much more private setting, and Laris felt uneasy at disrobing in front of Sahhiru. Fortunately the tiefling - or whatever he was exactly - didn't stare at him, but admired the view, looked around the elegant chamber, tested the temperature of the water with a toe, politely allowing Laris the breathing room he needed to finish undressing. 

He unfastened his belt so that he could shrug his linen tunic off over his head, setting it aside as well, and then made his way to the steps of the hotter of the two baths. Taking a few steps down, he offered Sahhiru his hand to invite him to join him, still not quite able to make eye contact but nevertheless not wanting to seem like he was unwelcoming or indifferent. He was anything but indifferent, in fact, but it had been far too long since he had occasion to demonstrate his interest in another person, and he had never been very good at it in any case. 

Sahhiru took his hand with a smile and followed him into the bath, which was mercifully about waist deep at this end. "Very warm," he said, trailing the fingers of his free hand across the surface of the water. "It must be soothing for sore muscles."

"It's heated by a furnace under the flooring," Laris said, "although to be honest in this climate keeping water warm is less of a challenge than keeping it cool."

"I'm sure the engineering involved is fascinating..." Sahhiru smiled as he stepped closer, the water rippling about him. Laris was torn between drawing back and moving forward, and settled for staying frozen in place as Sahhiru approached him. Gently, almost reverently, he put his hand on Laris' chest, letting it rest there rather than trying to explore further just yet. It was not a touch that was sexual, per se, but intimate in a way that left Laris both unsettled and craving more. If he was truthful with himself, a good part of the unease he felt was due to how strong that craving was. He was accustomed to being content in solitude, and in control of his emotions, and now neither of those things could be relied upon.

"Sahhiru," he said quietly, forcing himself to look into the other man's face, "I... I do want this, I just don't want to rush." It wasn't a full explanation - perhaps he wasn't capable of explaining fully what he needed - but it would do for now. 

"We have plenty of time," Sahhiru replied. "I'm in no hurry." He stroked Laris' chest, running his fingers lightly over his bare skin, not venturing far from where he'd started, but not backing away either. "Is it all right to touch like this?"

"Yes," Laris said. He put his own palm on Sahhiru's chest in return, fingers spread, feeling the warmth of his body, the fine dark hair, the rise and fall of his breath, even if he wasn't yet bold enough to try something more. He watched the way the fires from the torch lights gleamed in his eyes, and gradually let that carry him closer until they were leaning against one another, their lips only a few inches apart. Laris shut his eyes, drawing closer, so close he could feel the warmth of Sahhiru's breath, the quickening beat of his heart. He could tell Sahhiru was about to kiss him, and he was simultaneously excited and terrified. Their lips touched for just the barest instant before the door to the baths opened and in came Calkas, followed by several other slaves bearing platters of food and pitchers of wine.

Laris stepped back hastily, putting a safe distance between himself and Sahhiru, and gestured to the servants to place the food alongside the bath, within easy reach. "I hope this is all to your liking," Calkas said as the other slaves filed out, bowing in a way that Laris knew was designed to hide a knowing smile. "Is there anything else I can bring you, Dominus?"

"This is fine," he said brusquely. "You can also bring two robes, and hang them by the door for when we're finished."

"Yes, Dominus. And should I prepare a bedchamber for your guest?"

Laris shot Calkas a look, but the gnome made sure to appear completely innocent and straight-faced. "You can prepare my room," he said with as much dignity as he could muster. 

"Certainly, Dominus. I'll make sure everything is ready." Calkas gave another bow and withdrew.

Sahhiru had made his way over to the edge of the bath and was inspecting the plates of food that had been laid out - an assortment of fresh fruit, cheese, olives, nuts, and thinly-sliced smoked fish, with some flatbread for accompaniment. The wine, Laris was sure, was one of his best vintages. Although Calkas might fuss over him, he would want to make sure this evening went smoothly, at least as much as it was in his power to ensure that it did. 

"This all looks delicious," Sahhiru said, helping himself to a few grapes.

"Calkas is an excellent housekeeper," Laris said, joining him and pouring each of them a cup of wine. The mood was calmer for the moment, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that rather than barging in carelessly, Calkas had probably timed his arrival perfectly in order to make sure Laris and Sahhiru didn't rush into things. Laris knew he would need time to relax enough to go further, and Sahhiru didn't seem to be inclined to push him more quickly than he was prepared to go. It wouldn't hurt to take more time to warm up.

Sahhiru accepted the proffered wine with a smile. "Has he been with you long?" 

"Close to thirty years," Laris replied, wrapping a piece of cheese and some of the fish in one of the flatbreads. "Since I was a child."

"That's a long time," Sahhiru said. "I have been looking after May since she was a child, but of course she is still quite young. But thirty years is more than enough time to really get to know someone, I imagine."

Laris nodded. "Yes, I daresay Calkas knows me better than almost anyone. I depend on him greatly." 

Sahhiru took a sip of his wine. "I can see your trust is not misplaced. He must take very good care of you."

Laris' face grew warm, as he wondered whether Sahhiru was misinterpreting the nature of his relationship with Calkas. While some masters certainly felt it was their right to have sex with their slaves, and sometimes genuine relationships even developed between them, Laris felt such liaisons were inappropriate. The idea bothered him. "He is a loyal member of my household, and a valued advisor. Not more than that. I wouldn't take advantage of my position in that way." He tried to be clear without being crude about it. 

"I didn't think you would," Sahhiru said. "You strike me as the kind of man who prefers a relationship with a more equal footing."

"Yes," Laris said, relieved that he understood. 

"And I also suspect that in this place you've had relatively few, if any, equals to choose from," Sahhiru added with a slight smile. He selected a few plump olives, giving Laris a moment to respond to that.

"I have had a responsibility to take care of the city," Laris replied hesitantly. "My position has not permitted many opportunities for, ah, intimacy."

"I can imagine it's difficult," Sahhiru said, setting the pits of the olives aside on the edge of the serving platter. "Aside from being a busy man, any romantic ties that aren't with people you have direct command over might be seen as favouring one competing faction or another - it's probably been more prudent to remain aloof."

Laris nodded in agreement. "Yes. But in truth there hasn't been anyone I have felt that sort of interest in for... some time," he admitted.

"You _have_ experienced it before, though?" Sahhiru asked.

"Yes, but it's uncommon for me. My last relationship - only relationship, really - ended when I was transferred to Nesu Abamatu. We kept in touch by letter, but he was stationed elsewhere, and..." Laris shrugged, indicating his powerlessness in the matter, a gesture that covered years of resentment. "Since then there's been no one."

"For ten years?" Sahhiru was very clearly trying not to look aghast, but he couldn't entirely conceal it. For a being as social as him, that sort of isolation probably seemed unthinkable. "You must have been very lonely, Laris." Again he reached out, this time to stroke Laris' arm, droplets of warm water falling from his fingers along his grey skin, cooled by the night air, as he ran his hand up to his shoulder, tracing the silver pattern of his dragonmark. 

Laris didn't pull away, but looked down at the hand, not quite knowing how to respond. He didn't usually think of himself as lonely, but it was true that he'd missed this kind of contact with another person - and now that he had this opportunity before him, he was profoundly aware of that lack. He wanted more, and he suspected that he would have to put in some effort in return if he wanted to get it. "Maybe you can help me with that," he said with what he hoped was a seductive smile, but which probably seemed incredibly awkward.

If his attempts at flirtation looked foolish or forced to Sahhiru, he didn't seem bothered by it. Instead his smile widened and he gently drew Laris toward him. This time no one interrupted their kiss. Laris' pulse quickened as Sahhiru wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. His lips tasted of wine and salt and sweetness all at once. Beneath the water's surface, Laris could feel his companion's arousal as Sahhiru's growing erection began to press against his hip. They were both clearly aware of it, but for now they didn't do more than kiss and embrace one another, Laris even beginning some tentative explorations by sliding his fingers over the warm skin of Sahhiru's back. At last they drew apart for a moment, gazing into one another's eyes from only a hand's span away. "I'd very much like to," Sahhiru replied belatedly, making Laris smile. 

"Perhaps we should finish up here, then," Laris suggested. They each swallowed the last of their wine, and took a few moments to wash properly and rinse themselves off before exiting the pool. 

Sahhiru eyed the adjacent pool of cold water somewhat dubiously, and gestured to indicate that Laris could go ahead if he wanted. "I'm not sure if a plunge in cold water is what I really want right now," he said with a wry smile as he retrieved one of the towels Calkas had unobtrusively left for them, and began drying off. 

"I'll just take a moment, then." Laris gave him another kiss and moved towards the second pool, sliding into the cool water with a sigh of contentment. He ducked his head under the surface briefly before rising up again, shaking the water from his eyes. Sahhiru watched him from the side of the pool, and Laris was deeply aware of his scrutiny, the way he looked at him with admiration and attraction. He still felt self-conscious, but there was something exciting about it as well, being an object of desire. 

He finished his abbreviated routine and emerged, joining Sahhiru once more. It just felt wrong to leave a bath half-finished. "You're freezing," Sahhiru said, wrapping his arms around Laris' waist. He had located the robes that Calkas had hung outside the door for them, and was wearing one, while holding the other draped over his arm. 

"I think you mean 'comfortably cool,'" Laris protested, but didn't resist his embrace. 

"Don't worry - I'll warm you up." Sahhiru raised the second robe and drew it around Laris' shoulders, but Laris was fairly sure that wasn't all that he meant. 

He led Sahhiru through the villa, which was now quiet and still (all the staff no doubt having been instructed to keep well out of the way). At last they arrived at his bedchamber. He knew that Calkas would have made it ready, but still he wasn't quite expecting the scene that lay before them when they entered the room. The chamber was lit with some of the expensive beeswax candles that cast a warm glow over the interior, while the window that overlooked the courtyard was open to allow the cooler night air to enter, but covered with curtains for privacy. The bed had been draped with smooth red silk and crisp white linen. On the chest at its foot was a tray with another decanter of wine, a pair of goblets, and, discreet but still extremely obvious to Laris at least, a small bottle that he didn't have to examine closely to know it would contain scented oil. Calkas had certainly been optimistic when he had said he'd have everything ready.

"Do you want another drink?" Laris asked, mostly in order to have something to do.

"Maybe later," Sahhiru replied. "That's not what I'm thirsty for right now." He stepped closer to Laris, brushing a stray drop of water away from his cheek with the back of his knuckles. "Shall we go to bed now, Laris?" His voice was low and roughened with desire.

Laris felt a tightening anxiety in his chest. Even though he had no reason to think Sahhiru would pressure him or be upset with him if he couldn't perform the way he clearly wanted him to, the familiar feeling of inadequacy was creeping up on him anyway. "I want to," he said, averting his eyes. "It's just..."

Sahhiru paused for a moment, looking concerned. "Is something wrong?"

It would be best to simply tell him. "I don't become aroused as easily as most people seem to do. It doesn't mean I don't find you attractive, or that I don't want to be with you. It's just the way I've always been. I'm willing to, ah, do certain things for you if you want, and hopefully with enough time I'll get there too... I just don't want to disappoint you," he added uncomfortably.

The fingers under Laris' chin tipped his face up so that he was looking directly at Sahhiru. "You don't disappoint me," Sahhiru said gently. "What I want to do is give you pleasure, whatever that involves. We can take as long as we need. Even if that means that tonight all we do is get into bed, kiss some more, and hold one another as we go to sleep. I'm very patient - and you are worth waiting for."

The acute anxiety began to flow away, leaving Laris with just his normal baseline of tension instead. "All right," he said, somewhat relieved. "Then let's go to bed and see how things go." 

He moved to blow out the candles - they were expensive, after all - leaving the room lit only by the moonlight. They could each see well in the dim light, so the candles were a needless extravagance. Sahhiru allowed him to get into bed first, then slid in next to him so that they lay facing one another, draped with a light linen sheet. Laris brushed a strand of the tiefling's still-damp hair back from his face, then continued upwards towards his curving horns with their hard ridges, their pointed tips. Sahhiru in turn let his fingers wander along the intricate network of fine lines that made up Laris' dragonmark, spreading from the left side of his chest, just over his heart, and upwards to his shoulder like a maze of silver threads. From those initial ventures it was easy enough to continue roaming further afield, exploration interspersed with kisses that gradually became more drawn out and passionate.

"Has anyone told you lately that you're beautiful?" Sahhiru asked between kisses, teasing his subtly sharp nails along Laris' upper arm. 

"Not recently." Calkas might tell him he looked presentable, or even handsome, before sending him off to some important event, but not beautiful. Laris assumed that the last person would have been Rufus, and even then, it would more likely have been said in a teasing but affectionate way - not with this disconcerting sincerity. "You really think so?"

"Very much," Sahhiru replied. "Your skin is like polished marble, your eyes like silver..."

"So you find me cold and hard?" Laris asked with a faint smile.

"Even marble warms when it's near a fire," Sahhiru told him, leaning in for another kiss. "And silver melts," he added, gazing deep into Laris' eyes. "You have become cold and hard because the world has made you that way - it lets you stay strong, it protects you like armor. But I hope with me... in time... you can feel safe enough to remove that armor."

"Perhaps," Laris said. "I'm not certain if it's a layer of armor that I can remove, or if it's an integral part of myself. Removing it might be impossible without flaying me."

"I hope it doesn't come to that," Sahhiru said with a smile. "I think you have an inner strength that doesn't rely on your armor of ice. Your devotion, your sense of duty... It's part of what I admire about you."

Laris felt his face grow warm in ways that had nothing to do with the heat of the room. "And my paperwork?"

"Yes, and your paperwork," Sahhiru chuckled. "You have such marvellous attention to detail."

"I strive to apply it in everything I do," Laris told him, running his thumb over Sahhiru's hipbone. "I'm also very good at following instructions."

Sahhiru arched an eyebrow at that, grinning. "Are you, Dominus? I would have thought you'd be more comfortable giving the orders."

"Not in... these situations," Laris muttered. 

Sahhiru nodded, stroking his lower back. "I understand. Too much pressure, hmm? You spend every day giving people orders and making important decisions. You don't want to have to do that here as well."

Laris nodded, relieved that he understood so well, but also a little aghast. Was he that simple to read, or was Sahhiru just highly skilled at interpreting whatever signs he was giving off? He chose to believe it was the latter. "You can ask me for something," he said shyly. "Not... too much yet, but something more than this."

After considering for a moment, Sahhiru asked, "Will you touch my cock?"

That was simple, at least. It was only a distance of a few fingers' breadths away, and soon he had his hand wrapped about Sahhiru's shaft. Sahhiru's gleaming eyes flickered shut as he embraced the sensation, leaning into Laris' tentative touch. "Lovely," Sahhiru breathed. "Keep going."

Laris began to stroke him slowly, exploring the contours of his erection. It had been years since he'd touched anyone this way, and it was strange at first, although it soon came back to him. He kept a close watch on Sahhiru's face, initially because he was concerned about doing something wrong, but then because it was fascinating to see the subtle changes in his expression that spoke of the pleasure he was feeling. He enjoyed analyzing the reactions he could provoke with a mere touch. 

Eventually Sahhiru laid his hand over top of his, slowing his strokes before gradually drawing him back to rest his hand against his hip instead. "I don't want this to be over too quickly," he said with a smile.

"Little fear of that with me," Laris replied with mix of self-deprecation and honesty. "We could be here all night."

"That wouldn't be a problem," Sahhiru said, kissing him again. "Unless you were planning on sleeping, I suppose."

"Maybe eventually," said Laris. "I don't have any obligations tomorrow morning."

"Then we should have plenty of time to rest later." Sahhiru trailed his fingers down Laris' stomach, pausing before he reached his groin. "I want to touch you now. Is that alright?"

Laris hesitated for a second, but nodded. Sahhiru took him gently in his hand, and Laris closed his eyes, trying to steady his breathing. He wasn't hard yet, and the nervous tension he was feeling didn't help. "Relax," Sahhiru murmured, kissing his forehead. He didn't try to force Laris into arousal with more vigorous stroking, which was good as he might have started to panic if he'd felt that kind of pressure. Nor did Sahhiru comment on his lack of erection, only continuing to lightly fondle him. "Tell me how this feels," he instructed Laris.

"G-good," Laris replied, his voice husky. His stomach fluttered with anxiety, but also with desire. He knew it was there, if he could only reach it. "I want you..."

"What do you want of me?" Sahhiru ran his thumb along the underside of Laris' cock, grazing the delicate skin so that Laris gasped. 

"I - I want..." he stammered, having a hard time putting his feelings into words. Perhaps he had lost the ability to identify and name his own desires, if he'd ever had it - they had too often seemed to be for things he couldn't have, people he couldn't see anymore, and at some point he'd stopped even acknowledging those wants because it was easier than having them denied over and over. But in this moment he could have _something_ he wanted, if he could just bring himself to ask for it. "...your mouth on me," he whispered, irrationally fearful that Sahhiru would refuse, tell him he was foolish or disgusting for wanting such a thing.

Sahhiru didn't refuse. Instead he nodded and drew back the sheet that covered them so that he could slide his way down Laris' body. He didn't rush, but took his time, stopping along the way for kisses. When he finally reached his destination, he smiled, savouring the moment. "Beautiful," he said again, before taking Laris' soft cock in his hand so that he could wrap his lips around it. 

It felt incredible, but so intense that Laris drew in a sharp breath and braced himself against the bed, trembling. Sahhiru raised his head off him, pausing for a moment so that he could steady himself. "Again," Laris gasped when he was ready, and Sahhiru lowered his mouth onto him once more, running his tongue slowly along his cock, which was beginning to stiffen at last. Laris tried to relax, to focus only on the pleasurable feelings, and not to worry about what might follow. 

Sahhiru continued to gently coax him into arousal, stopping to let Laris breathe whenever he began to get tense or started to twitch, before resuming his skillful ministrations. It was a stop and go process, but Sahhiru didn't get impatient or frustrated. Instead he seemed to enjoy the languorous pace, taking time to kiss Laris' taut stomach or stroke the sensitive skin of his inner thighs when he was taking a break from more intimate activities. He tongued at Laris' exposed head as it gradually revealed itself, and the sensation was so overwhelming that Laris suddenly cried out, his arms and legs jerking with an involuntary convulsion. Sahhiru drew back quickly onto his haunches, narrowly avoiding being smacked in the side of the head. "Too much?" he asked, concerned.

Laris shook his head, embarrassed at his flailing. His face burned with a mixture of shame and arousal - more arousal than he'd experienced in a very long time. "I just need to... to control myself better," he muttered, turning his face against the pillow's cooler surface.

"Dear one," Sahhiru said with a gentle smile, "that is the last thing you need." He crept back up the bed to wrap his arms around Laris once again, stroking the tense muscles of his back. "Is there anything that you think might help you to relax more?"

Laris knew the answer - or at least, _an_ answer - but he had a hard time saying it. His voice was muffled as he buried his face against Sahhiru's shoulder, forcing the words out between clenched teeth. "Tie me."

Sahhiru drew back for a moment so that he could look Laris in the eyes, or try to - Laris averted his gaze. "Tell me more," he said softly. "How do you want to be tied?"

"My arms," Laris whispered. "Even just that much will help." He could have asked for more elaborate restraints, but he didn't want to scare Sahhiru away - and wasn't sure yet that he was willing to make himself that vulnerable, either. 

"Very well," Sahhiru said with a curious smile. "You have unexpected layers, Laris."

Laris bit back the urge to tell him that it wasn't a charming quirk, it was just another way he coped with his brokenness. Rufus had perhaps understood it more clearly, but they'd had longer together. He didn't dare allow himself to hope that one day Sahhiru would know him well enough to peer into the depths of his psyche and still want to be with him. Instead he sat up and went to look for a rope. He suspected that Calkas would have planted one somewhere, in the hopes that his master would get to this point with his guest - somewhere unobtrusive, but readily accessible. He could have gone to his meditation chamber to find some, but it would have required more wandering about the villa than he wanted to engage in at this moment. 

He found what he was seeking in the chest at the foot of his bed, an elegant coil of red silk. He lifted it out, feeling its familiar smooth weight, and brought it to Sahhiru, whose eyes widened slightly. "Very nice," he said, taking it from Laris, stretching a length between his hands to test its flexibility and strength. "Only the best for you, hm?"

Laris gave a tight-lipped smile. "It serves its purpose."

"Then let us put it to good use," Sahhiru replied. 

Turning away from Sahhiru, Laris brought his wrists together at the small of his back out of instinct. "Have you done this before?" he asked cautiously.

"I am somewhat familiar," Sahhiru said, beginning by wrapping the silk cord around his wrists. "Let me know if this is too tight." He wound the rope in a simple but functional pattern, criss-crossing it up and around Laris' arms until they were immobilized, then binding it off with a final knot. Laris tested the tension and found it to be perfect - not so tight that it would cut off the flow of blood to his hands, but tight enough that he couldn't move. He felt a bone-deep sense of comfort and safety as he let the ropes cradle him. Even though his rational mind knew it was based more on training and muscle memory than anything else, it was still calming. 

Sahhiru ran a hand lightly down his side, and down to the curve of his ass, making Laris tremble again - but more from anticipation than nervousness this time. "You look lovely like this," Sahhiru told him. "The red rope against your skin... exquisite."

Laris bowed his head as he felt Sahhiru move behind him, kissing the back of his neck. "Tell me what next," he asked.

"I want to fuck your ass," Sahhiru murmured, his lips close against Laris' ear. Laris swallowed hard, nodding in agreement but nevertheless uncertain at the prospect. He and Rufus had rarely had the privacy or the time to engage in such acts, more often being satisfied with pleasures that were simpler to partake of - hands, mouths, the warm hollow between the thighs. In a military camp, where one might be interrupted by a messenger or an alarm signal at any time, such measures were more prudent - not to mention easier on the soldier who might have to ride twenty miles the next day. It had only been during times when they were on leave, when they knew they wouldn't be disturbed and could take all the time they (or at least, Laris) needed, that Rufus had asked for more. Still, despite his reservations, Laris was willing to try. 

"It might take me some time to be ready," he cautioned Sahhiru, who was still kissing his neck and shoulder, stroking his arm where the silk rope nipped gently at his flesh. 

"I'll make sure you're _very_ ready," Sahhiru said with a smile. "So ready you're dripping for me." He guided Laris until he was lying on the bed again, this time face down with his head resting on a pillow. His bound arms made it more difficult to maneuver, but Sahhiru made sure he was comfortable. "Lift your ass," he ordered, and with a bit of a struggle, Laris raised his backside up, getting his knees under himself so that he could stay in that position despite his restraints.

Sahhiru knelt behind him, taking a few moments to allow Laris to relax into the new pose - and to admire the view. He stroked Laris' ass, running warm hands over its firm muscles, tracing one finger along its cleft to tease against the sensitive skin. "There's oil on top of the chest," Laris managed to gasp, having enough experience of such matters to know that it would be necessary before they could proceed much further.

"I noticed that," Sahhiru said. "But I won't need it quite yet. I have some other matters to attend to first." At that, he leaned in closer, until Laris could feel his breath close against him, and then, suddenly, the warm, wet stroke of his tongue gliding across his skin. _This_ was something he'd never experienced before, not even with Rufus. He felt briefly horrified, but relieved when he considered that at least he had just had a bath. He couldn't bite back a cry of mingled astonishment and pleasure as Sahhiru licked his ass, lapping at him. Sahhiru paused at his exclamation, but once he established that Laris wasn't upset, merely surprised, he resumed his task. It felt unexpectedly good, and Laris felt his cock, which had softened somewhat during the process of binding his arms, stiffen once more.

Sahhiru noticed this as well, and reached between Laris' legs to fondle his balls, fingers creeping up to caress the base of his cock as well. Laris heard an unfamiliar sound and realized it was himself, whimpering softly against the pillow. "Mmm, good," Sahhiru whispered, his lips still only a breath away from Laris' ass. His tongue circled Laris' tight hole again, moving slowly and steadily, sometimes pressing against its rim until it trembled and then going back to smooth, easy strokes across it.

Laris closed his eyes, focusing on the mixture of sensations. The ropes binding his arms were a comfort, counterbalancing the unfamiliar feeling of having his most sensitive areas explored in such an intimate way. His cock felt hot and heavy beneath him. If he didn't think too much about what would follow, he could relax enough to enjoy this. Sahhiru seemed pleased as well, murmuring soft words of praise and encouragement whenever he paused to take a breath.

With time, Sahhiru began interposing his fingers, licking them to get them slick before using them to continue teasing Laris' ass between increasingly deep and eager tongue strokes. When he first began to gently work one fingertip inside him, Laris gasped, but managed to avoid squealing and going tense again. "Maybe time for that oil now, hm?" Sahhiru murmured, withdrawing for the moment but continuing to circle Laris' throbbing rim as he reached for the bottle. Soon the warm, musky scent of the oil filled the air as Sahhiru trickled a generous stream over his fingers and Laris' ass, and the next time he tried to finger him open, he slid in smoothly. Laris felt himself gradually, carefully, being stretched wider, as Sahhiru took plenty of time to allow him to relax before he added a second finger, and then a third. 

Everything about him felt like it was trembling, and Laris knew that it would only grow more intense from here. The desire that he'd struggled to reach was finally unleashed, and he would have been clawing at the bedsheets if his hands had been free. As it was, he gave a guttural moan that sounded utterly unfamiliar to him, and shifted his weight so that he could drive himself back onto Sahhiru's hand. 

"You're ready for more, I'd say." Sahhiru didn't move to pull his fingers out of Laris' hole, but lightly curved them, stroking him from the inside in a way that made Laris keen. 

When he could form words again, he managed to gasp, "Take me!" He wanted to feel that closeness, that connection to another person that he had lost or denied himself long ago, and he didn't want to wait anymore. 

Sahhiru gave a breathless little laugh. "I thought you didn't want to give the orders," he said, amused but indulgent. Laris only whimpered in response, then cried out more loudly as Sahhiru drew his fingers gradually out of him. "Look at you," Sahhiru said, affectionately stroking his quivering thigh with hot, oil-slick fingers. "You're so beautiful like this - already half-wrecked and I haven't even fucked you yet. Come here." 

He drew on the ropes binding Laris' arms to help raise him up, bringing him to kneel in front of him. "Look at me," he instructed, and Laris lifted his eyes, coming face to face with Sahhiru's smouldering gaze. The intimacy of it was intense, almost more than he could bear, but he didn't - couldn't - look away. As Sahhiru helped move him into position so that Laris was straddling his lap, guided him until he was just where he wanted him to be, Laris kept his eyes locked on his. It was only when Sahhiru raised his hips while easing Laris down onto his waiting shaft that Laris faltered, closing his eyes for a moment, unable to cope with the overwhelming sensation. Sahhiru filled him slowly, giving it to him inch by inch, until finally, trembling and panting for breath, Laris took him completely. He rested his head against Sahhiru's shoulder, but he wasn't allowed to stay there for long before the urge to move, to grind himself against his partner, overtook him. 

Sahhiru grinned as Laris raised himself up, and kept one hand on the knot that pinned his arms to help steady him. "Very good," he told him, his voice grown husky with desire. Laris could only moan in response. His cock brushed against Sahhiru's stomach with each movement, driving him on to greater desperation. He could feel the half-forgotten sensation of a new tension building within him, a tension that had nothing to do with fear or anxiety and everything to do with a need for release. 

Laris rode him with an increasing franticness, and Sahhiru did what he could to provide what he was starved for. When he drew Laris close for a kiss, and at the same time wrapped his free hand around Laris' aching cock, it was more than he could bear. Laris cried out against his parted lips, convulsing with the incredible rush of his orgasm, the mingled wave of pleasure and relief. Sahhiru came close behind him, a few more deep thrusts followed by a ragged growl, a long, drawn-out shudder, and a flood of heat that seemed to go all the way through Laris' body. 

Laris leaned against his chest, trembling with each aftershock, until at last Sahhiru reached around him and began to untie his wrists. He flexed his arms as they were unwrapped from their bindings, feeling the pins and needles as he stretched them freely again. When he was finally untied, Sahhiru laid down on the bed and beckoned for Laris to join him. "Lie close with me," he murmured, drawing Laris into his embrace.

This was the part Laris had always enjoyed the most - the languid, warm closeness that lingered after the sex was over. Too often with Rufus that afterglow would be interrupted by the need to get back to work, to deal with some new crisis that had emerged, or simply to keep from being too obvious about the nature of their relationship. It had made him treasure the times when they could simply lie together, holding one another, all the more deeply. Now, though, he knew that Sahhiru would stay the night, and that no one would interrupt them - that he could, perhaps, have this again in the morning if they wanted. What would come after that, he couldn't say, but at least they had this time together.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
